


Zipper

by GrumpyEden



Category: Gamegrumps - Fandom
Genre: Danny Sexbang/Dan Avidan - Freeform, M/M, Male/Male, Maybe a little bit of heated kissing, cross dressing, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyEden/pseuds/GrumpyEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things get a little heated in the Grump room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zipper

**Author's Note:**

> The sin bin is my favorite place.

It's a normal, boring day in the grump space. Apparently, they are doing a sketch today in the office, which Danny has no idea what it's for. He just wants to go home so he can go watch porn, or something worth his time, but he has to wait for Dan to drive him home. Danny groaned and sprawled out onto the couch, one of his legs were propped on the armrest and the other was on the black table in front of the couch. His junk was out there, considering that he wears spandex. Suddenly his ears perked up at the call of his name. 

"Danny, can you help me with something?" Dan called out to him, from the grump room. Dan's head was peeking out through the door.

"Coming!" Danny jumped up, feeling happy he might have something to do now. He opened the door and proudly strutted into the room, "Whats up?"

Danny's eye's bugged out at the sight of Dan. Dan was wearing a short dress that fitted tightly to him. The dress was black and had a flowy skirt, that easily could ride up Dan's ass. "I need help zipping my dress up. It's stuck and Suzy left to go get her make-up." Dan turned around, showing his exposed back. Danny blushed and walked over, grabbing the zipper with his left hand and using the right to pinch just below the zipper. He slowly dragged the zipper up. This is intimate, way too intimate for Danny to do for one of his guy friends.

"There you go. Uhm. May I ask what this is for?" Danny ran one of this hands through his unruly hair.

"It's for the sketch. I'm the woman this time since Arin was last time. Arin was complaining, saying that he hadn't wanted to be a woman again so I took the responsibility. I mean, it's only fair." Dan turned around, pushing strands of hair out of his eyes. 

"Well, you look nice. Not that I'm attracted to you or anything. I'm not gay. I'm making this worse aren't I?" Danny stumbled over his words, not trying to sound like a jackass.

Dan laughed, one hand went to cover his mouth and the other wrapped around his belly as he attempted not to fall over. "Dude! You sound like a teenager talking to a girl!"

"Well, thank you. I was trying to complement you." Danny grumbled, arms crossing over his chest.

Dan quickly noticed and smiled sweetly at Danny. His hands slowly reached up and cupped Danny's cheeks, slightly tilting his head up. "Please look me in the eyes, Danny?" DAnny's head lifted with Dan's hands and their eyes met with a steady gaze. "Thank you, that was really sweet of you."

Danny's face became redder by the second as their steady gaze continued. "I- Uhm."

Dan's smile grew ten times when he noticed how flustered Danny was becoming, after all, he's never seen Danny turned so upside down and he wondered for the first time, "How would he react if I kissed him right now?" He wanted to go in for the kill, but that would be rude, so instead he said, "Can I kiss you?"

Danny's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. He was shocked, bewildered in fact. He wants it, but he doesn't want to admit he's gay. Maybe he should kiss him and then figure it out later? Fuck it. Danny closed his eyes and nodded. Dan slowly leaned in and his hands sneaked around to his back. 

The kiss was sweet. He felt right like they were molded for each other and when they parted they went in for more as soon as they got new air. The kiss quickly became heated as their tongues melted together in a crazed haze. They were to engrossed with each other that they hadn't heard the door to the door to the grump office or the knock at the grump room. They heard the grump room door open with a loud booming voice and a slightly smaller one entering. Danny and Dan quickly separated to greet the gazes of Suzy and Arin. Arin sighed and screamed, "No fucking in the Grump room!"

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this pairing. <3


End file.
